disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor
Connor & Amaya Forever is the 3rd episode of Season 10. Summary Amaya is hoping to get her third kiss from Connor while the Chess Club is light on members, but things aren't going as she planned so she uses a magic wishing crystal from Magic-ology class. Plot The episode begins in Magic-ology where all the students are learning how to turn stone hearts into crystal hearts. However, Amaya wasn't paying attention to Amalthea's lesson as she is only keeping her eyes set on Connor because she couldn't wait to meet him at the Chess Club after class. When the end of class bell rang, Amaya runs outside to the gazebo to find Connor setting up the chess game. Connor puts the last piece on the board just when he bumped into Amaya and turned to see her, then slightly blushed. Shyly, Amaya says hello, then apologizes and asks where are the other members. Connor explains that they are light on members since no one wants to join so he asks Amaya if she can join in, and she quickly accepts. As the two played their game, Amaya raises her queen over Connor's king and says "Check mate" as she got closer to him but before long, Amaya shot up and backed away, then grabbed her schoolbag and ran off feeling embarrassed even though she heard Connor calling for her. Back at home, Amaya covers her face with a pillow and plopped onto her bed, feeling disappointed about not having to get her chance just when she felt something in her pocket and pulls out the heart shaped crystal from it, then comes up with a plan. The next afternoon at school, Amaya cast a spell on the crystal to make it reverse time just in case she makes another mistake before meeting Connor at the gazebo. Just like yesterday, Amaya finds Connor who was already setting up the chess game at the gazebo and once again bumps into her, then slightly blushes as he said hello to her again and asks her to play another round of chess with him. She quickly agrees and the play their game. As Amaya says "Check mate" and leaned closer to Connor, she felt embarrassed again and ran off into the bushes. Connor tried calling for her but Amaya already disappeared. In the bushes, Amaya checked to see if no one was watching so she chants the spell to rewind everything and go back to where she started. Again, Amaya arrives to meet Connor setting up the chess game and having him bump into her again like last time. They play yet again another game of chess together, but Amaya then again felt embarrassed and ran off as Connor kept on calling for her before she pulls out the time reversing crystal heart and starts chanting the spell again. Just then, it began to rain and Amaya ran back under the gazebo to stay dry, only to find herself bumping into Connor and having him wrap his arms around her. Now Connor was the one who felt embarrassed as he let go of her and asked Amaya if he can lend her a spare umbrella in his backpack. But Amaya was already running away to home, covering herself with her schoolbag to protect her from the rain. The next afternoon after the next afternoon, Amaya kept on using her magic crystal to get things right this time but she still keeps messing up. Until on the next afternoon after the other, Amaya meets Connor at the gazebo again but soon realizes that she left her magic crystal heart at home. She tries to get back on the bus to get it, but it already left so this time, Amaya decides to do it without the crystal. Later that afternoon, Amaya finds Connor setting up the chess club already when again, he bumps in her and apologizes while he blushes. Amaya accepts his apology and decides to play chess with him as Connor hands her the piece and she raises it over his king. She says "Checkmate" and this time leans toward Connor and kisses him on the cheek. Things finally turned out as planned for Amaya, as she and Connor go for another round of chess, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to Alistair + Bunny 4 Ever After from Ever After High. * This is the third time Amaya kisses Connor, only on the cheek this time. ** The first was in ** The second was in Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here ''Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Romance Category:Magic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Complete episodes Category:Friendship Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ever After High Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 10 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Complete Season 10 episodes Category:Couple images Category:Season 10 episodes based on cartoons